


A Fox In A Cage

by YaoiBatman



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto gets captured by Orochimaru who decides to have a little fun with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fox In A Cage

The plan had been to get Sasuke back from Orochimaru. It was a simple mission (however dangerous it was classed) so Naruto really thought it would work. After all, who would expect a simple grab and go? Well, he had thought it was an ingenious plan anyway.

So he was disappointed when, instead of capturing and kidnapping Sasuke, he himself was captured and imprisoned. Naruto would have been alright with this, as it would have given him the opportunity to talk to Sasuke… had it been Sasuke who captured him.

No, the fates cursed Naruto once again as he looked through the chakra made bars at the one man Naruto wished above all else was NOT the man to capture him.

Orochimaru.

Even his name was enough to make Naruto’s gag reflex active. The creepy smirk, snake like eyes, and not to mention the freakishly long tongue of his, sent chills down Naruto’s spine.

“What a good little fox you are to fall into my trap.”

Naruto glared at the vile man in front of him. He wasn’t going to let him get inside his head. The guy could try and bait him all he wanted, but Naruto wasn’t going respond - Believe It!

“I would kill you now, but I’m sure Sasuke-kun would want that pleasure himself.”

An eyebrow twitched, but Naruto remained silent. He was too stubborn to give in. Besides, he still believed in Sasuke. He wasn’t about to give up on him after all the time and energy he put into trying to bring him back.

“But I’m sure I could find a way to amuse myself.”

That caught his attention and Naruto couldn’t help but feel a little scared at the look Orochimaru was giving him. That slimy smirk got wider and more evil-like. Gulping, Naruto forced himself to hold his ground as the long haired ninja approached the chakra prison bars.

“I’m sure Sasuke-kun won’t mind if I play with you a bit.”

Naruto’s eyes widened as a predatory look flittered across the man’s features at the same time a few inches of his tongue emerged from its black depths, flicking over dry lips. Naruto didn’t know what to make of this. What exactly did he mean by ‘play’, Naruto wondered.

Was he going to let him out and chase him? Like a hunter hunting for its pray? But something told Naruto that that wasn’t it when he watched Orochimaru step though the chakra bars as though they were not even there.

Naruto backed up some as the man got closer, something deep inside telling him that it was dangerous (well, more so) to be around Orochimaru at this time. Unfortunately, he could only go so far before the painful heat of the chakra bars stopped him.

“There is nowhere you can go, but by all means, continue to try. It’s more fun when you put up a fight.”

Naruto didn’t know what the hell this guy was talking about, but he didn’t like it at all. Orochimaru was right though; there wasn’t a way to escape this place. Naruto didn’t know how, and the prison made him unable to use his chakra, somehow. He wasn’t giving up though, if this snake guy wanted a fight, he would get one. Naruto wasn’t going to take anything lying down.

With new resolve, Naruto launched at Orochimaru, aiming a powerful left hook at the bastard’s head. It was easily dodged however, giving Orochimaru the perfect opportunity to pin him to the ground from behind.

Naruto moved his head to the side, cheek grinding into the dirt below him as his left arm was twisted painfully across his back, while the other was pinned to his side by the thighs of the man straddling him.

It was then that Naruto registered the hardness pressing against the small of his back and suddenly the warnings of extreme danger and Orochimaru’s early sentence began to make sense. He was going to…

Naruto struggled as much as he was allowed, but it made no difference in the strength of the snake ninja’s hold. It was the moan of pleasure in his exposed ear that made Naruto stop in his writhing in the realization that he was actually causing pleasure to the man above him.

“You sick pervert! GET OFF!” Naruto yelled, unable to hold his promised silence any longer.

Orochimaru laughed at him from above, squeezing his left arm tighter as he bent it further onto his back. Naruto hissed, unable to hold back the sound of pain, his mind in turmoil at what Orochimaru had planned for him. 

_‘This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening,’_ Naruto repeated continuously over in his head, but it didn’t stop the reality of his pants and boxers being torn from his body.

Naruto writhed under Orochimaru, trying to get out of his hold by jerking his arms. He shrieked in pain when a sudden pop echoed through the forest around them, the sound of Naruto’s shoulder coming out of his socket, ripping the ligaments in his arm.

The man above his was laughing again, and Naruto felt tears gather behind his eyes, but he refused to let them out, for he knew that they would only give the monster above him more satisfaction.

Orochimaru released his now useless arm and Naruto fought to move the disjointed arm. It wouldn’t move and fear swelled inside him. He knew with Kyuubi’s power the injury will heal in time, but he didn’t have that time.

Hands gripped his waist, lifting Naruto’s lower half off the dirt ground. Naruto pushed off on his knees, pulling his only moveable arm from Orochimaru’s hold and swinging it behind him as he tried crawling away from his enemy. Though he didn’t get far, as soon the familiar heavy weight of Orochimaru’s body was once again on top of him.

“Not so fast, Naruto. I’m not done playing with you yet.”

Naruto shivered at the bone chilling voice when the man whispered in his ear. He was slowly coming to the realization that he wasn’t going to get away, he wasn’t going to be saved. Naruto prayed that Sasuke would show up soon, and then he would see exactly what kind of person Orochimaru was really like. He was sure when that happened Sasuke wouldn’t hesitate to come back with him.

Naruto gave a superior chuckle only to turn screaming the next and another echoed pop reverberated through the forest as Orochimaru pulled his other shoulder out of socket before letting the arm fall helplessly to the ground. Naruto’s hips were being raised and he attempted to fight it, to do everything in his power to pull away from the bruising hold. Nothing could stop the inevitable.

The torture was excruciating as Naruto’s entrance was torn open as Orochimaru thrust his hard erection into him. Bile rose in Naruto’s throat while his rapist moaned and grunted out his pleasure. Orochimaru didn’t give pause when he was fully seated in him, but pulled out immediately followed by another harsh thrust forward.

It seemed to go on forever and Naruto felt he was waiting in vain for it to end. His tongue was bleeding with the effort to keep his screams in as blood ran down his inner thighs. But eventually the torturous ninja above him finally stilled and Naruto chocked back his disgust when the hot seed entered his body.

“You’re such a good little whore, my Naruto-kun.”

Naruto clenched his jaw together in anger. He wanted his arms to heal, his legs to move so he could rip Orochimaru apart. The whimper that escaped him when the ninja above him pulled out only intensified his feeling of blood lust.

Orochimaru was laughing again and kicked him across his stomach, forcing Naruto to roll over onto his abused backside. His head was spinning from the pain, and he was no longer sure if he could hold back his tears of humiliation.

_‘No! Not now. I have to be strong for Sakura… for Sasuke.’_ Naruto thought, taking deep breaths, but after a moment he froze. Naruto bit his lip as the familiar chakra made itself known in the clearing.

“Did you enjoy the show, Sasuke-kun?”

“Hn.”

Naruto didn’t stop the tears from falling this time.


End file.
